Judgement of corruption
by Spica M
Summary: Severus libera a Sirius de Azkaban bajo las órdenes de Voldemort y mientras cuida a Sirius para que se recupere, ambos se dan cuenta que sin terceros pueden llevarse relativamente bien. [SBxSS] (pertenece al mundo de Capriccio Farse)


Severus Snape siempre odio a Sirius Black. Desde la escuela junto a James Potter, hasta cuando se hizo un maldito auror que trabajaba en la orden del fénix.

Sin embargo justamente a él lo mandan a dejar al maldito Pettigrew para sacar de la cárcel a Black. Como si el maldito karma y el señor oscuro pensaran exactamente lo mismo, pero se calló, no diría nada porque no serviría.

— ¿señor Snape? ¿En qué podemos ayudarlo?—preguntaba Amelia Bones, la jefa del departamento de aplicación de la ley mágica sacándolo de sus pensamientos contra su señor oscuro, contra la magia, contra Merlín y contra el karma. Miró a la mujer y habló claramente.

—Quiero entregar a este hombre—dijo Snape mostrando a la rata de Pettigrew a la mujer quien lo miró extrañada sin comprender porque le mostraba una rata hasta que comprendió, un animago.

— ¿hombre? ¿Acaso un animago ilegal?—pregunto la mujer frunciendo levemente el ceño, usualmente no se habla de animagos ilegales pero la condena de estos era bastante cruel.

—sí, lo encontré como la mascota de un estudiante, pero me parece extraño que la rata viviese casi cinco años y al hacer los hechizos para asegurarme de que dicho estudiante no se viera lastimado, resultó ser un animago y no un animago normal, esta rata es Peter Pettigrew—declaró con frialdad el maestro dejando a la rata frente a la mujer recordando la historia que amablemente el señor oscuro le dio para decirla a las autoridades.

—esa es una acusación muy fuerte, profesor Snape, nos encargaremos inmediatamente si es el hombre que dice y quisiera saber sobre el estudiante que estaba en posesión de la rata si no es mucha molestia—pidió la mujer mirando a la rata y llamando a un par de aurores para que se lo llevaran antes de hacerle algún hechizo.

—lamentablemente el estudiante no soportó la revelación de que era un animago y llegó a la histeria, por lo que me vi obligado a lanzarle un obliviate, usted entiende que no es bueno para un estudiante las emociones fuertes—señaló el maestro con simpleza ante la mirada comprensiva de la mujer, siempre es bueno hablar de la sensibilidad de los estudiantes para evitar decir de más.

—comprendo, sin embargo, necesitaremos que declare ante un jurado con Veritaserum si no le molesta mucho en caso de que se abra el caso de Black ante la evidencia de Pettigrew—declaró la mujer mirando fijamente al maestro de pociones completamente seria ya que esto significaba una montaña de papeleo para ella.

—Entendido, no hay problema alguno—dijo el maestro con su misma frialdad aunque por dentro se burlaba del hecho de que asuman que un maestro de pociones no sabrá como contrarrestar el Veritaserum.

—Muchas gracias, nos pondremos en contacto con usted—se despidió al mujer y el maestro salió del ministerio de magia tranquilamente antes de aparecerse en la mansión del señor tenebroso.

Mientras se cuestionaba de muchas cosas, en especial por qué tuvo que ir él a liberar al maldito de Black de Azkaban, una pequeña voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos y miró hacia abajo para encontrarse con los ojos brillantes de Lily.

—te tardaste mucho tío, Nagini y yo huimos de mi mamá mientras estaba buscando detrás de los armarios, no sé porque hace eso—saludó el pequeño que más se parecía a Lily que al maldito de Potter por suerte.

—Phineas, regresa donde tu madre antes de que busque debajo de las piedras del jardín—dijo con una leve sonrisa antes de que apareciera la escalofriante serpiente del señor oscuro y siseara algo que hizo a Phineas salir corriendo entre risas.

Si, por eso lo hacía, para que el hijo de Lily fuera feliz. Para que tuviera una infancia buena, la que él no tuvo.

O eso es lo que él creía.

**~JC~**

"el juicio de la corrupción" el nombre que el diario el profeta puso al juicio de Black y Pettigrew ya que se pusieron en descubierto algunas de las maquinaciones de Crouch para ganarse rápidamente el ascenso que esperaba.

La reportera del diario catalogó el juicio como "Solo se consideró el pecado mas no a los responsables, por eso, con las revelaciones que exponen Pettigrew y Black se puede poner en tela de juicio a muchas de las acusaciones de algunos presos en Azkaban"

Bartemius Crouch terminó siendo juzgado y declaro haber actuado bajo la influencia de Dumbledore.

No falta mucho para que el director viera su reputación arruinada por completo.

Severus veía a su señor completamente complacido por esos hechos y decía que el último juicio de Dumbledore seria bajo la mano de alguien más que fue manipulado por las circunstancias.

Y Severus no podría estar más de acuerdo.

No pasó ni media semana para que Black estuviera libre de todos los cargos y puesto en libertad bajo la disculpa del ministerio y una expiación económica.

"el dinero en quien da la ley" pensó Severus mirando el juicio y en un momento a Lucius Malfoy que estaba tranquilamente viendo el juicio sin entrometerse en lo absoluto ya que si abrían los casos de los mortífagos Lucius clamaría inocencia de nuevo y con dinero saldría librado de esto.

Severus sabía que él podría librarse de ir a juicio gracias que Dumbledore no puede perder a su espía potencial en el lado oscuro aunque ya no es tan fiel al lado de Dumbledore.

Pero no hay razón para que la cabra se entere ¿cierto?

**~JC~**

Cuando liberaron a Black le tocó a él y Lupin hacerse cargo de él y Severus sinceramente creyó que seis años en Azkaban iban a hacerlo un desastre andante pero para su sorpresa, Black no está tan mal como creía.

El señor oscuro se apersonó por medio de Malfoy de la sanación de Black ya que era más fácil para él acercarse a Black mientras se recuperaba de la afección de los dementores en él.

Cuando Severus le quitó la ropa a Black para hacer el hechizo de diagnóstico, no se imaginó que Black estuviera tan bien incluso estando seis años en Azkaban.

En el fondo, Severus se sentía levemente atraído por el cuerpo de Black.

— ¿Severus?—preguntó medio ido cuando despertó, Snape sonrió levemente, su nombre fue el primero que salió de la boca de Black cuando despertó.

Sin embargo, Sirius dijo el primer nombre que se le vino a la cabeza al ver al hombre frente a él, casi olvidaba que habían sido enemigos en la escuela.

—cállate perro pulgoso, bébete esto y cállate hasta que te haga efecto—murmuró con frialdad mirando como este obedecía tranquilamente y deseó por un momento que siempre fuera obediente para poder convivir con él.

Con el tiempo, cuando Lupin se hizo cargo de Black, Severus se miró a si mismo visitándolo cada día inconscientemente. Al comienzo le molesto en demasía pero después el quito importancia diciéndose que era para no desperdiciar su trabajo, pero sabía que solo era una excusa.

Sin saber porque rayos lo hacía, lo visitaba cada día, cada tarde a las tres de la tarde exactamente y se iba a las cinco de la tarde sin que nadie se percatara.

O eso creía.

Nunca regresaba a ver las miradas que Sirius le daba cuando llegaba y cuando se iba.

El día en el que el turno de Lupin acabo y volvió a ser turno de Severus de vigilarlo, se encontró a si mismo temprano ignorando todo aparte de ir a ver a Black.

Y ahí estaba el hombre en un mejor estado que nunca con una sonrisa de medio lado esperando a Severus.

—y bien, ¿nos vamos? Quiero ir a hacer muchas cosas, tengo seis años perdidos y como te toca cuidarme, tú vienes conmigo—dijo socarronamente y jaló al maestro de pociones por todo el callejón Diagón ignorando que toda la gente lo miraba con sorpresa ya que todos se enteraron de lo que hizo Dumbledore.

— ¡Quítame las manos de encima!—dijo con furia aunque no hizo nada para evitarlo o quitar su brazo.

—claro que no, tú tienes que cuidarme y si me separo y me pierdo tu tendrás problemas ¿cierto?—como si la maldita vena Slytherin que todo Black tenia se hubiera levantado y afectado a Black en ese momento. Severus se vio a si mismo caminando junto a Black por Gringotts, Ollivander, por túnicas y muchas otras cosas que lo fastidiaron.

Aunque en el fondo lo disfrutaba.

En el fondo, donde estaba aquel martirizado niño que una vez quiso tocar a Sirius Black, estaba contento de pasar tiempo con él.

Todo un día solo siendo sirius y Severus, nadie más.

Ambos se encontraron disfrutándolo en el fondo.

**~JC~**

El día en el que el señor oscuro quería hablar con sirius, Severus se quedó parado junto a Black escuchando las revelaciones del señor oscuro.

Sirius agradecía en el fondo que se quedara ya que no sabía cómo responder ante todas las revelaciones que le dio el asesino de James y Lily.

Y la confusión.

La maldita confusión de que Dumbledore fuera en realidad alguien capaz de atacar a su querido ahijado, su pequeño cornamentita.

—…y actualmente vive como el hijo de Bellatrix y Rodolphus Lestrange bajo el nombre de Phineas, no elegí yo el nombre así que supongo que como un Black comprenderás él porque del nombre que escogió Bellatrix—finalizó el señor oscuro mirando el semblante ido del hombre y creyó que destruyó su pequeña mente Griffindor con todas las revelaciones.

—sí, Phineas es un nombre dentro de la familia aunque no es una estrella es el nombre del director de Hogwarts Phineas Nigellus Black—murmuró Sirius algo ido por la situación.

—Mi señor, creo que sería conveniente llevarme a Black para que despeje la mente y piense en todo lo ocurrido—intervino prudentemente Severus obteniendo la autorización del señor oscuro.

Y ahí estaba Phineas sujetando un papel que demostraba su verdadera naturaleza como un Potter y su nueva herencia como Lestrange.

La siguiente revelación que shockeó a Sirius y animó a Severus a seguir con su papel de cuidar al perro pulgoso que ya no era tan perro pulgoso como antes.

Después de las revelaciones, Sirius no pudo desahogarse en nadie más que en Severus, solo él comprendía su dolor y se encontró junto a él cada vez más.

Ambos se encontraron con demasiado en común y ahora en el mismo bando.

Ya no eran un maldito auror de la orden del fénix y un mortífago del señor oscuro.

Ahora solo eran dos hombres en un mismo lado gracias al pequeño retoño de james y Lily Potter

No eran enemigos ni aliados, solo eran ellos dos y nada más.

— ¿sabes? No eres tan malo una vez se te conoce, Severus—murmuró sirius con una sonrisa terminando su vaso de wiski de fuego frente a la chimenea de la casa de Severus tranquilamente después de la explosión de Sirius.

—no eres tan malo olvidando el hecho de que eres un Griffindor, sirius—murmuró Severus con una leve sonrisa con su vaso vacío mirando las llamas crepitar aunque era solamente las cuatro de la tarde.

—oye ¿y si salimos un rato?

No se sabe quién de los dos dijo eso pero ambos querían salir. Querían ser libres. Ambos aceptaron y salieron de ese lugar medio ebrios pero contentos de que todo lo que quería decirse fue dicho y que todo lo que pensaban fue sacado a la luz.

Querían estar solos y ser ellos mismos lejos de todo, lejos de todos. En ese momento ambos se dieron cuenta que nada más importaba y que su "rivalidad" solo era resultado de las circunstancias atenuantes, de las influencias externas.

Sin influencias externas podrían intentar conocerse tranquilamente, sin nadie que se les oponga, sin nadie que les dicte que deben hacer y que no deben.

Sin señores oscuros, sin Dumbledore, sin merodeadores, sin Malfoy, sin nadie más que ellos dos y el mundo mágico que no los conocía al estar ocultos bajo túnicas oscuras y capuchas escabulléndose en el callejón Knockturn a terminar sus tragos tranquilamente sin nadie que los mirara extraño por estar en un bar de mala muerte insultándose mutuamente pero disfrutando la presencia del otro.

Y tal vez algún día ambos logren saber qué es lo que ambos querían como utopía.

Porque ambos solo son peones, solo son parte del gran teatro que se armó en el mundo mágico con un hombre con mucho poder y un hombre que deseaba un cambio.

Y como peones, pueden desaparecer sin que nadie los moleste muy pronto.

Y tal vez, puedan descubrir que el otro no es tan malo como creían antes.

Que el uno no era un maldito imbécil que seguía a otro imbécil a molestar a un pobre y solo Slytherin que tenía una vida miserable.

Que el otro no era un mortífago malvado que esperaba un descuido para atacarlos y para vengarse de una inocente broma.

**~JC~**

Cuando llegó el tiempo de Severus de regresar a Hogwarts, se vio deseando el final del año escolar para pasar tranquilamente molestando a Black no solo por cartas porque mandarse bromas por cartas no era tan divertido como hechizarse entre sí hasta que uno de los dos terminara lanzando un enérvate al otro para seguir con el juego.

Severus veía a Dumbledore preocupado pero a él no le podría importar menos ya que su mente vagaba a veces en que contarle al perro pulgoso para burlarse a costillas del viejo e incluso cuando el perro pulgoso aprovechaba y aparecía en la cabeza de puerco en Hogsmade jalando a Severus para tomar algo mientras uno de los dos despotricaba.

A veces Severus se quejaba de los estudiantes idiotas o sobre la incompetencia del maestro de defensa y que debieron darle a él ese puesto y dejar a Slughorn ser feliz enseñando pociones y ambos debatían cuál de los maestros de defensa fue más deprimente.

A veces sirius se quejaba de los políticos estirados estilo Malfoy que pasaban en Winzegamot lamiéndole las botas al ministro o alguien más mientras el ministro cabeza hueca creía todo lo que Malfoy le decía y debatían si Voldemort podría ser un candidato a ministro que ganaría a Fudge o simplemente sería mejor maestro de defensa.

Sin saber que Abeforth Dumbledore los vigilaba de cerca, ellos despotricaban contra todo el mundo, desde la maldita reportera que los siguió la última vez que salieron a beber algo hasta el mismísimo señor oscuro y Dumbledore.

Por esos momentos, ambos dejaban salir su lado Griffindor que no media las consecuencias de sus actos y que solamente actuaban en impulso.

El impulso de estar juntos

"si, esto al final termino siendo un juicio de la corrupción, solo falta ver cuál es el siguiente acusado."

* * *

Este one-shot pertenece al universo de "Capriccio Farse" y es un leve slash Sirius x Severus.

Gracias por leer


End file.
